May these memories break our fall
by KeryPerry
Summary: One Shot sobre Zayn Malik de 1D. Summary: Una famosa cadena televisiva te busca con un proposito: El que comentes tu experiencia con la banda inglesa One Direction, cosa que hace que se te venga a la mente aquel chico moreno, chico el cual dejaste ir hace ya un tiempo y que, al igual que tu, esta esperando verte una vez mas. Participan One Direction: Louis, Niall, Liam y Harry


_Esta historia toma lugar en dos diferentes ámbitos: por un lado esta One Direction siendo entrevistado por una reportera y por otro lado esta Emily, la protagonista, quien esta siendo cuestionada por un reportero en una habitación distinta_

-"Y tenemos con nosotros a…"-dijo la conductora, vestida con falda negra entallada y una blusa blanca de manga larga

-"Nada mas y nada menos que Emily Phillips"-dijo un joven, de 25 años, 27 cuando mucho; vestido de saco y pantalones de vestir negros.

-"One Direction, damas y caballeros"-continuo la joven- "Bienvenidos chicos"

-"Muchas gracias"- respondio sonriendo a la cámara Emily

-"Bueno"- dijo el joven encargado de la entrevista- " Cuentanos un poco sobre ti"

-"Somos Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry y Louis"- dijo el rubio irlandés señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros en los que decía su nombre- "Y eramos del grupo One Direction"

-"¿Eran?"-dijo el reportero

-"Si"- dijo la chica entrevistada en lo que igual afirmaba con la cabeza- "Ahora son… padres de familia o algo asi"- rio ella ante esto ultimo

-"¿Casado?"- pregunto una voz femenina dirigida hacia Liam

-"Exacto"- dijo Liam sin ocultar su sonrisa ante el hecho de recordar que ahora comparte su vida con la mujer que siempre quiso- "Hace ya casi 2 años tuve la oportunidad de comprometerme con Danielle, mi novia de años, y ahora somos una feliz pareja"

-"¿Danielle fue la chica con la que andabas desde que entraste a la banda cierto?"-

-"Danielle estuvo con Liam desde el dia uno, recuerdo haber estado con ella mas de un dia y pasar increíbles tardes su compañía y con Eleonor"- dijo Emily para luego reacomodarse en su asiento.

-"¿Qué me dices del resto del equipo en tour?"- pregunto el reportero, mirando cuidadosamente las hojas en su mano

-"Seguimos en contacto con ellos"- dijo Louis pasando una mano por su cabello- "Con Paul seguimos saliendo a comer cada vez que se puede, al igual que solemos estar en contacto con Lou"

-"¿No es ella...?-

-"Mi jefa si"- dijo la chica en lo que se reia al recordar con alegría a la estilista de los chicos, con que, mas que una relación de trabajo, tuvo un inmenso cariño que la llego a considerar como su segunda madre en lo que ella estaba de viaje acompañándola- "Solia cuidar a su pequeña en la que ella atendia a los chicos…."

-"¿Lux, cierto?"

-"Oh si, la pequeña Lux"- dijo Niall, riendo pensando en que la niña ahora ya no era tan pequeña como solia serlo cuando se encontraban de viaje junto con ella y su madre; la "pequeña Lux" ahora tenia unos 6 años, cerca de cumplir los 7, pero para ellos seguía siendo la dulce bebe que consideraban como la hermanita que compartían entre los 5- "La recuerdo corriendo de un lado al otro del escenario en lo que ensayábamos"

-"Empezaba a trepar por todos lados"- dijo Louis haciendo gestos con las manos- "trepaba las cajas que estaban puestas para guardar los instrumentos, Josh, nuestro baterista, solia sentarla en sus piernas para que toque, igual solia agarrar nuestros micrófonos y jugar con ellos"

Los chicos rieron por un instante al recordar a esa pequeña corriendo sin parar

-"¿Y no era difícil andar dando conciertos con un bebe cerca?"- pregunto la reportera mostrando curiosidad

-"No del todo"- dijo Harry recordando aquellos buenos días de estar en tour- "Ya que siempre donde estaba Lux, detrás de ella estaba…"

-"Yo"- dijo Emily -"Lux a veces era incontrolable a veces pero siempre estaba yo cerca cuando empezaba a molestar a los chicos en sus ensayos"

-"Siempre que Lux quería meterse en problemas aparecia ella"- siguió Harry, Zayn solo bajo la mirada al piso al volver a oir ese nombre. Años atrás, cuando Emily estaba ayudando a Lou con su hija en lo que ella atendia a los chicos de 1D, Zayn se había logrado entablar una amistad con esa chica; pero una amistad distinta a la que sus compañeros habían tenido ya que esta, mas tarde, se convertiría en una relación; una de la cual ninguno de los dos se había olvidado aun habiendo pasado casi 5 años después.

-"¿Entonces siempre había una chica en tour con ustedes?"- pregunto una vez mas la encargada de aquel segmento

-"Podria decirse"- dijo Harry riéndose de la broma que el joven trato de hacer al formular aquella pregunta- "Aunque ella era mas que nada una de nosotros"

-"Supongo que la trataban como tal…"

-"Si que si"- dijo algo sarcástica la ya ex-niñera de la pequeña-"Ya que eran muy cercanos a mi edad, solia convivir mucho con los chicos…"

-"Ibamos a comer juntos…"- menciono Harry

-"Nos manteníamos despiertos toda la noche en el autobús…"- enlisto Emily

-"Saliamos de compras…"- continuo Louis

-"Creo que hasta una vez terminamos en la piscina a media noche…"- dijo la chica haciendo memoria de aquel momento en su vida

-"El dia que descubimos que nos nominaron para los EMA's"- dijo Niall conteniéndose la risa en lo que miraba a sus cuatro compañeros para que estos hicieran memoria de aquella noche, por lo que 3 de ellos rieron al recordar tal noche; por otro lado Zayn tuvo otra imagen mental de ese mismo dia, el solo recordó el momento en que anunciaron el suceso y para celebrar cargo a Emily como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y la arrojo a la piscina para después besarla por primera vez, sonrio para si mismo al recordar como la chica le correspondio el gesto.

-"¿Y era raro convivir con alguien del sexo opuesto tanto tiempo?"- preguntaron hacia los 5 chicos

-"Uno se llega a acostumbrar…"- dijo la chica entrevistada en lo que empezaba a jugar con su pelo-"Aunque digamos que mi nariz nunca pudo contra los gases de Niall…"

-"…Sobre todo cuando tenia sus momentos…"-prosiguio el chico de Doncaster

-"¿Momentos?"- pregunto la encargada de la entrevista curiosa poniendo la cabeza de lado al hacer el cuestionamiento

-"Como cuando uno quiere ver televisión…"-siguio Louis

-"Y es noche de soccer…"- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al recordar como los chicos no prestaban atención a nada durante los 90 minutos de cualquier partido-"Nadie podía hablarle a ellos en ese momento, NADIE…"

-"Solia sentarse frente al televisor y solo pasaba los canales…"- continuo el irlandés en lo que imitaba la pose en la que la chica solia sentarse en cualquier lugar disponible, resbalo un poco por el respaldo, subio las piernas sobre la silla en forma de mariposa, simulo como si tuviera un control remoto con una mano en lo que la otra imitaba como ella agarraba un manojo de palomitas de maíz y se lo ponía directamente en la boca recogiendo las cosas que se caian. Zayn dejo salir una risa ante la imitación de su amigo de aquella chica por lo que las miradas de todos se pusieron en el- "Aparte de que tenia tendencias medio raras…"

-"¿Tendencias raras?"- dijo el encargado de las preguntas impresionado por el termino utilizado para describir lo anterior- "¿Cómo es eso?"

-"Bueno…"-dijo Emily en lo que se acomodaba frente a quien arrogaba las preguntas-"Recuerdo que Harry, por ejemplo, recuerdo que el era quien solia cocinar, y lo hacia muy bien, no me tomes a mal pero nunca le ponía ajo a nada"

-"…Solia ponerse de malas porque nunca condimentaba con ajo"- decía Harry- "pero cuando ella cocinaba siempre se le pasaba la sal"

Zayn rio para si mismo lo mas bajo posible, pero aun asi no pudo evitar el hecho de que Liam, quien estaba sentado a su lado, lo volteara a ver extrañado a esa reacción. El moreno había recordado a la chica una vez mas, esta vez cuando se habían quedado los dos solos en el hotel y decidieron bajar a cenar juntos; ya en el restaurante esperaron unos 20 minutos y la comida ya estaba servida. Cada uno dio el primer bocado y, en lo que Zayn seguía comiendo tranquilamente su pasta Alfredo con pollo, Emily agarro el salero en la misma mesa y hecho un poco del condimento sobre el platillo antes de que la tapa del contenedor se resbalara y la comida de la chica terminara bañada en sal, Zayn solo reia al respecto al ver como la chica trataba de quitarle lo salado a su comida desesperadamente; por lo cual el tuvo compasión de su acopañante y le dijo que no seria molestia compartir su gran racion de pasta con ella, quien acepto y se cambio de asiento para estar mas cercana a el. El chico no movia sus ojos de ella en toda la cena, sobre todo en el momento en que una mancha de salsa se había quedado regada cerca del labio de Emily, Zayn la removio con su pulgar antes de percatarse de como las mejillas de la chica se habían empezado a tornar rojas, lo cual encontró tremendamente adorable al ser la primera vez que la veía tan avergonzada.

-"Tambien recuerdo que solia poner leche en un tazon y remojar sus galletas en el"- comentaba Liam

-"Pero de manias extrañas te puedo decir que el ganador es Zayn…"- dijo Emily, retuvo un suspiro en su interior al recordar a aquel maravilloso chico con el que solia salir hasta que, después de estar dos años juntos, decidieron separarse para que ella pudiera regresar a su país natal y continuar con su futuro- "El era muy…"

-"Especial…"- dijo el moreno recordando a la chica, tratando de desviar el tema cuando le preguntaron sobre si habían tenido algún vinculo sentimental con la misma, ya que sabia que después de un par de preguntas eso los desviaría a solo terminar hablando a la relación que tuvo Zayn con ella- "La queremos mucho y preciamos mucho el tiempo que compartimos, ella puso una chispa especial en nuestros shows todo el tiempo que nos acompaño…"

-"¿Pero siguen sabiendo de ella?"- pregunto curiosa la entrevistadora

-"No"- contesto decepcionada la chica, bajo la mirada por un momento mostrando vulnerabilidad ante el tema-"La ultima vez que supe de ellos fue hace ya… 3,4 años…"

-"…Cuando visitamos su ciudad como parte del tour…"- continuo el chico, sin importarle lo que anteriormente había pensado ya que sabia que si empezaban a hablar de Emily nadie podía pararlo; el la seguía queriendo como la primera vez que entro a la habitación cargando a la pequeña Lux. Zayn recordó aquella vez que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar; habían ya pasado año y medio desde que ella había dejado de viajar con el equipo del grupo y, ya que estaban ahí, tenía que verla y perderse en aquella calida mirada que solo sus ojos podrían darle. Esa noche logro comunicarse con ella por medio de Twitter, por lo que terminaron reunidos en un pequeño café llegando la media noche; ahí estuvieron platicando hasta que el establecimiento cerro cerca de las 2 de la mañana para después ir caminando por las calles desiertas hasta la casa de Emily. Ya en la puerta de ahí, la recuerda nerviosamente jugando con su pelo hasta que se acerco a ella tratando de saciar aquella sed que tenia de juntar sus labios; se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros cuando la ilusión de la noche perfecta fue cortada con un "lo siento pero no puedo, estoy saliendo con alguien" viniendo de la boca de la chica. Zayn abrió los ojos como platos al reaccionar ante sus palabras para empezar a separarse de tan incomoda situación antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y no perder el tiempo diciendo algo, sentía que en cualquier momento una lagrima se derramaría de sus ojos.

-"¿Lo extrañas cierto?"- dijo el joven encargado de la entrevista tratando de reconfortarla después de tales memorias. En ese momento se veía lo evidente, no solo que lo extrañaba si no que igual lo quería de vuelta a su lado, quería volver a sentir la mágica sensación de sus labios estrellándose contra los de ella, quería sentir su calido abrazo alrededor de su cintura, quería verlo una vez mas y decirle lo mucho que se arrepentia de lo pasado aquella noche porque sabe que fue ese momento el que marco el inicio de todo el tiempo que ahora tenia sin saber nada del chico.

-"Si, y mucho…"- dijo Zayn mirando hacia arriba y respirando profundamente conteniendo las lagrimas al recordar aquella noche lo cual lo mantuvo sin energía extra alguna a lo largo de 3 meses.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral antes de que ambos conductores indicaran que el primer segmento había terminado, por lo que podían descansar un rato en lo que se preparaban para las entrevistas individuales de los cinco chicos; una risita salio de la boca de Niall al oir tal aviso por lo que Zayn lo miro con cara de extrañado antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin notar como los chicos le daban golpes a Niall alegando que por poco arruinaba todo.

Despues de un ligero descanso de 10 minutos Emily regreso al interior del estudio para percatarse que todo el set había sido desmantelado, se quedo congelada pensando que se había confundido de locación pero no era asi estaba segura que estaba donde había pasado los últimos 10 minutos hablando de One Direction.

-"Oh aquí estas"- dijo una señora de no mas de 35 años vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa negra, Emily reconocio que era la productora del segmento- "Perdon por el incoveniente pero nos cambiamos de estudio, ¿crees que sea algún problema?"

-"Por supuesto que no"- respondio sonriendo antes de que la productora la guie hasta el nuevo estudio donde todo estaba montado de nuevo parecido al set anterior, a excepción que este tenia una mampara que dividia el set a la mitad. La chica no le presto mucha importancia antes de sentarse cuando avisaron que en un minuto entrarían al aire de nuevo.

-"Ahora hablaremos de las experiencias individuales con la banda…"- dijo la conductora dando la presentación de esta nueva parte del segmento- "Y esta con nosotros Zayn Malik"

Zayn saludo a la cámara con una sonrisa antes de que la joven siguiera con su trabajo

-"Y bien…"-dijo acomodandose en su asiento-"Anteriormente estábamos hablando de la banda y las personas que los acompañaban en tour y…"-la chica aparento dar una mirada a los papeles en su mano- "mencionaste a Emily"

-"Si, bueno ella…"- dijo Zayn nervioso ya que no quería seguir hablando de ella; después de recordar su ultima dolorosa despedida el solo oir su nombre hacia que esas memorias se claven con pequeñas punzadas en el corazón

-"¿Ustedes dos salían cierto?"-

-"Si…"- dijo Emily cuando la entrevista fue retomada- "Salimos por bastante tiempo…"

-"Dos años, 5 meses…"-dijo el moreno como si ayer hubieran terminado su relación aunque en realidad habían ya pasado mas de 5 años de eso-

-"¿Y como fue su relación?"-continuaron la entrevista

-"Muy buena"- contesto Emily la pregunta

-"Excelente"- comento Zayn

-"Creo que la mejor que he tenido"- dijo la chica sin parar de sonreir al recordar al chico que una vez le llevo flores un 29 de febrero por el simple hecho de ser año bisiesto

-"¿Podria decirse que lo amabas?"- pregunto el entrevistador

-"No solo lo amaba…"- contesto ella

-"La sigo amando…"-dijo Zayn sin carburar del todo las palabras que salían con tanta naturalidad de su boca

-"¿En serio?"- una cara de sorprendida se puso en la encargada de las preguntas dejándole a Zayn no mas alternativa que seguir hablando del tema ya que había logrado meter la pata

-"Es que el fue…"- empezaba a decir Emily cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al momento que el monitor frente de ella se encendio mostrándole al chico en el que había estado pensando toda esa tarde sentado sin sospechar que esa imagen era tomada al momento al otro lado de la mampara detrás de ella; sonrio sin pensar y contuvo las lagrimas de alegría que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

-"Emily fue la primera chica por la que en serio sentía alegría al solo verla"- continuo Zayn –"su risa era de lo mas contagiosa y solíamos pasarla de lo mejor juntos; amaba el hecho de tenerla cerca el abrazarla y besarla, amaba el saber que contaba con mi mejor amiga en todo momento, adoraba el tenerla siempre que la necesitaba"

Lagrimas empezaron a derramarse sorpresivamente de los ojos de la chica sin aviso alguno

-"Ella tenia el no-se-que que siempre había buscado en una chica"- prosiguió Zayn- "ella entendía lo que estaba viviendo y sabia mas que nadie que difícil era mi vida, es por eso que la quería aun mas, ella comprendia todo esto de la fama. Adoraba el simple hecho de verla reir en la mañana, adoraba el como hacia reir a Lux con las caras divertidas que hacia, adoraba… todo, toda ella, todo eso era lo que adoraba, adoro y adorare y por lo cual la adorare en un futuro"

Los ojos de Zayn se habían empezado a cristalizar y su piel estaba erizada al recordar con tanto cariño a la chica, en lo que ella solo dejaba caer una lagrima con cada parpadeo y no dejaba la idea de querer verlo una vez mas.

"Emily"- rompió el silencio en aquel lado del estudio el entrevistador, haciendo que la chica regrese a la realidad enseguida- "te tenemos una sorpresa…"

-"Ella esta aquí…"-dijo la joven que se encontraba con Zayn, el chico sonrio y una lagrima de alegría se derramo por lo que volteo para que la cámara no captara ese momento.

"¿Cómo?"- cuestiono Emily analizando lo que le acababan de decir, el mismo chico del que había estado hablando los últimos 10 minutos se encontraba ahí, en el mismo estudio que ella, después de mas de 4 años sin verlo volveria a encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que le habían quitado el sueño mas de una vez después de la ultima vez que los vio.

Sin aviso alguno la mampara se movio revelando como esta dividia a los dos enamorados del otro. Ambos se congelaron al minuto que se tuvieron enfrente antes de que Emily corriera a los brazos del chico y lo rodeara con sus brazos antes de que este la abrazara y la levantara en el aire antes de besarla como nunca lo había hecho. El chico la bajo y la refugio en su pecho con un abrazo increíblemente fuerte en lo que lagrimas se veian en los ojos de ambos.

"Te extrañe tanto", "nunca pasara de nuevo", "no te separes de mi de nuevo" fueron cosas que se susurraron ambos al oído en lo que estaban rodeados por aquel calido abrazo. En aquel momento solo existían ambos por lo que Liam, Niall, Harry y Louis los tomaron por sorpresa al unirse al abrazo

-"¿Te gusto tu sorpresa Zayn?"- dijo Niall riendo al desprenderse de la muestra de afecto entre los seis

-"¿Ustedes planearon esto?"- comento Zayn sorprendido al pensar como sus amigos habran ingeniado todo esto por el

-"Por supuesto tonto"- dijo graciosamente Louis mostrando lo evidente de su pregunta con el tono de voz que había usado antes de darle un zape a Zayn

Zayn abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos individualmente para mostrarse agradecido por lo que habían hecho por el al reunirlo con el amor de su vida después de tanto tiempo

-"Gracias chicos"- dijo Zayn al terminar de abrazar a Liam antes de secarse la lagrima de alegría que estaba saliendo de su ojo

-"¡Wow!, el chico malo de Bradford esta llorando"- dijo Louis haciendo que todos, incluyendo la chica ahí presente, rian.

-"Te dije que no dijeras eso otra vez"- dijo Zayn sonrojado de vergüenza por el comentario de Louis antes de que Emily se trepara en su espalda de sorpresa para que la cargue como caballito, Zayn solo rio al sentir su cuerpo en su espalda antes de agarrar sus piernas para que no se caiga y abandonen de tal manera el estudio


End file.
